Rebecca Forstadt
Rebecca Lynn Forstadt (born December 16, 1953) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Hey Arnold! (1999) - Cindy (ep72), Hostess (ep72) 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Juliette *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (1987) - Hawaiian Gnome (ep18), Martha (ep17), Sally (ep10) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Anna 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Lynn Minmei *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Additional Voices 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Sugar *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Bottle Fairy (2005-2006) - Tama-chan *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Nunnally Lamperouge *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Nunnally Lamperouge, Miya (ep12) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Boy Witness (ep9), Muriel (ep7), Additional Voices *Daigunder (2006) - Rin (ep24) *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Korona *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Tachikoma, Refugee Aid Fund Phone Operator (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Tachikoma *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Genevieve's Sister (ep17), Rose Red (ep7) *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Lemon *Hand Maid May (2001) - Cyberdoll Rena *Hello Kitty's Paradise (2003) - Fifi (ep11) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2005) - Miyuki Tanokura (eps22-25) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Greta *Love Hina (2002) - Female Student (ep7), Little Girl, Mei Narusegawa, Naru's Friend (ep7), Sachiyo Matsumoto, Shinobu's Classmate D (ep2) *Lucky☆Star (2009) - Hikage Miyakawa (ep24), Kanata Izumi (ep22) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Chizuko Oe (eps1-4) *Maple Town (1987) - Patty Rabbit *Mon Colle Knights (2002) - Sparrow Squad Member (ep18) *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Hanmyo, Iris, Additional Voices *Please Teacher! (2003) - Kaede Misumi (eps11-13) *Please Twins! (2005) - Kaede Misumi (ep13) *Rozen Maiden (2007) - Suiseiseki *Rozen Maiden: Träumend (2007-2008) - Suiseiseki *Saint Tail (2001-2002) - Mari (ep8), Mayu (ep12), Shoko (ep11), Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Miyuki Onizuka *Swiss Family Robinson (1989) - Becca Robinson *Tenchi in Tokyo (1999-2000) - Mihoshi *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Ayeka (ep17), Erma, Gyokuren (ep13), Mihoshi (ep17) *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000) - Office Woman (ep4) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001) - T-AI (ep23) *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Ultra Maniac (2005) - Pine (ep8) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001-2002) - Morishita (ep1), Yuhki (ep19), Yuko *When They Cry (2007-2008) - Rika Furude *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Nieza (ep10) *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ai Tenchi Muyo! (2018) - Mihoshi (ep4) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Little Girl, Mei Narusegawa, Sachiyo Matsumoto *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Mei Narusegawa, Sachiyo Matsumoto *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Child, Chizuko Oe *Rozen Maiden: ouvertüre (2011) - Suiseiseki 'Movies' *Blood: The Last Vampire (2000) - Sharon *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Lynn Minmei 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Yoko *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re:surrection (2019) - Nunnally Lamperouge *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1989) - Penny *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1989) - Chiaotzu *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Tachikoma *Metropolis (2002) - Tima *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Kikka Kikimoto *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Kikka Kikimoto *Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999) - Mihoshi *Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (1998) - Mihoshi *The Brave Frog (1985) - Pookie *The Brave Frog's Greatest Adventure (1985) - Pookie *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (1992-1993) - Pai *Battle Athletes (1998) - Additional Voices *De:vadasy (2002) - Amala Minakushi *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Annie *Eiken (2004) - Komoe Harumachi, Kyoko Morooka *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Fern 1 *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Additional Voices *Gate Keepers 21 (2003) - Ayane Isuzu *Gigi and the Fountain of Youth (1987) - Princess Gigi *Love Hina Again (2003) - Mei Narusegawa (ep2) *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Tenchi & Friends Special: Pretty Sammy (1997-1999) - Mihoshi *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2005-2006) - Mihoshi *The World of the Talisman (1987) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (2008) - Nunnally Lamperouge 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008-2009) - Nunnally Lamperouge Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Weather Woman (2000) - Kiyomi Ito 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Computer Voice (ep10) Video Games 'Video Games' *Robotech: Battlecry (2002) - Lynn Minmei 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Heril *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Aqua Grunty *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Usami *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Spider *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Tachikoma *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Tachikoma *Grandia III (2006) - Hect *Kessen II (2001) - Luo Luo *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Farleen, Girl, Rumina the Tomboy *Suikoden IV (2005) - Rita *The Granstream Saga (1998) - Arcia *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - 100-Series Realian Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (103) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (93) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2019. Category:American Voice Actors